


Bruin Some Love

by Zengoalie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zengoalie/pseuds/Zengoalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Margaret, David, Killian and Emma all share a hotel room, and some people find it hard to sleep when there's adult activities happening in the other bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruin Some Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyofmisthaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofmisthaven/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for the lovely Lady! I couldn't have done this without the hand holding and coddling of Kath(kat2609), Brooke-to-Broch, or KG (poor-dumb-killian). You ladies are all wonderful cupcakes and deserve my thanks!

The puck hit the back of the net, the red light flashed on, and the arena foghorn blared out as the home team fans leaped to their feet to celebrate the goal. Killian and David were high fiving each other while Mary Margaret and Emma hugged. David awkwardly grabbed Mary Margaret to pull her into a celebratory squeeze as well. Killian just raised his beer and tapped his cup to Emma’s with a broad grin. He knew better than to try and get too grabby with her. She had rolled her eyes and shot down his attempts at bonding on more than one occasion.

The shared car ride down to Providence had been a good way to unwind from finals. Classes had wrapped up for winter break and even though it was only an hour from Boston, David and Killian figured why chance driving back after imbibing in a few beers at the game? To save money, they’d agreed to split a room.

Mary Margaret and David had been circling around each other all semester before he’d finally worked up the nerve to ask her out.

A road trip with David? Mary Margaret had jumped at the chance to spend more time with her new boyfriend.

David’s roommate Killian had procured the tickets and Mary Margaret had begged Emma to join them. Emma shared a couple of classes with Killian, so she was familiar with his non-stop come-ons. Damn his blue eyes and alluring accent, she had to admit she was finding it harder to not fall prey to his charm. And when she needed notes for class, he was reliable in that department. So at Mary Margaret’s urging she agreed to share the room. She didn’t want to admit to herself that she was looking forward to his flirtatious advances. He had proven to be persistent, and he hadn’t given up on the challenge of winning her over.

“Care for a refill Swan?” Killian nodded at her empty beer cup, reaching for it as he stood to make a trip to the concession stand.

Emma glanced up at him, nodded and handed him her empty cup. David squeezed by and the two of them headed up the stairs to the causeway. Emma was a little thrown by Killian’s attentiveness, especially since it wasn’t followed by a wink or salacious suggestion. _Was that a twinge of disappoint she felt?_

Mary Margaret sidled up to her, clearly taking advantage of their moment alone.

“Emma, you know how much I like David,” she paused and squeezed her hand. Emma raised an eyebrow at her friend.

“What exactly do you have in mind?” Emma attempted to tamp down the tone of concern in her voice.

“Well the hotel room only has two queen size beds,” she paused. “And you’re not my first choice of bedmate.” Mary Margaret rushed the confession out, like ripping a band-aid off.

“So I’m just supposed to cuddle up with Killian?” Emma asked wryly.

“He’s behaving like a gentleman, I’m sure he’d offer to take the floor if you’re worried you won’t be able to keep your hands off him.” Mary Margaret grinned at her.

Emma rolled her eyes at her roommate and hunkered down lower in her seat. The zamboni had just finished resurfacing the ice and the players were about to skate out onto the rink for the third period. Emma glanced over her shoulder to glare at the guy in the row behind her. He’d gotten progressively louder (and drunker) over the course of the game, and now he’d slumped down and perched his feet on the back of Emma’s chair. His half full beer teetered precariously on the edge of the armrest. The idiot's head nodded down to his chest and his feet slipped forward kicking Emma directly between her shoulder blades. Killian and David were coming down the stairs and witnessed the whole thing.

Emma spun around, reigning in the desire to punch the drunk in the face. She could see David holding Killian back, muttering something in his ear. They rounded on the man, who had made the attempt to stand up. Killian’s jaw was clenched and Emma could see the muscle twitching in restrained fury.

“Apologize to the lady, mate.” Killian ground out. David stood shoulder to shoulder with his roommate. The drunk mumbled a slurred “sorry” in Emma’s direction before his buddy ushered him up the stairs and away from the tense situation. She shrugged her leather jacket over her shoulders and turned back to sit down and attempt to enjoy the rest of the game.

David slipped by and settled next to Mary Margaret, handing her another beer. Killian slouched next to Emma and offered her a beer as well.

“Sorry lass, didn’t mean to let my temper get the best of me,” he scratched behind his ear nervously.

“Thanks, it was just a drunk idiot. No worries.” She smiled and sipped her drink.

The intoxicated man didn’t return, and as they filed out in the crowd when the game ended, Killian protectively guided her along with his hand at the small of her back. Emma argued with herself that perhaps letting Killian behind her walls wasn’t such a bad thing, they had been skirting the issue of mutual attraction all year. It was odd to see this rather sweet incarnation of his usual roguish character.

 

* * *

 

Killian plopped his overnight bag on the bed and pulled out a bottle of rum. He arched an eyebrow at the group. Mary Margaret and David curled up on the other bed, intent on continuing their conversation. They’d been cozying up to each other since they’d left the arena.

“We’re good.” David waved off the bottle.

“What do you say Swan, think you can match me shot for shot?”

Emma shrugged her shoulder and grabbed a tumbler from the bathroom. “Only one glass, we’ll have to share.” Killian poured a generous amount into her glass and then took a sip straight from the bottle.

He hopped onto the bed and stretched out his legs, leaning against the headboard. He smirked at her and patted the bed next to him.

“Come here Swan, I promise I won’t bite. Unless you want me to.” Emma rolled her eyes at him and kicked off her boots. She crawled up the bed to prop herself next to him against the pillows.

“Biting’s really not my thing.”

“Oh?” he raised an eyebrow at her and sipped from the bottle again. “And what exactly is your thing?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Emma tossed back at him, swallowing a good amount of her drink.

“Perhaps I would,” Killian said softly and poured more rum into her glass.

Emma felt a wave of warmth flush down her body. She had to admit that that lilting voice of his was rather enticing. And if she was being honest with herself, she deserved to relax after a long semester. She was tired of her reputation for being prickly and standoffish. Now was her chance to cut loose and have some fun. She raised her glass in a toast, while Killian tipped back the bottle and took a long pull.

Emma leaned in closer to Killian, “Do you think we should give the lovebirds some privacy?” She motioned over her shoulder to the balcony of their room.

Killian tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and further invaded her personal space, “Are you sure you aren’t just trying to get me alone?”

Emma smirked at him and turned to slide off the bed and open the door to the balcony. Killian smiled and sauntered after her, giving a wink to David as he rounded the end of the bed.

Once they settled into the patio chairs on the balcony, Killian topped off her glass of rum. Emma felt the warm burn of the alcohol flowing down her throat as she took a generous swig. She found herself mesmerized by the way his lips looked wrapped around the end of the bottle as he tipped it back and took a drink. Emma wondered what those lips would feel like on her own. She felt a blush rise to her face and hunkered down lower in her chair to wrap her leather jacket more tightly around her. Now that she’d noticed his lips, she couldn’t help but stare at them. Oh boy was she in trouble.

“Want me to grab a blanket, love?”

Emma raised her eyes to his, “Do you really want to risk going back in that hotel room? Mary Margaret looked like she was ready to pounce the moment we snuck out of there.”

He gave her a mischievous look, “You’re not one for watching, Swan?”

Emma felt the heat rush to her face again and attempted to cover it by tipping back her glass.

“I’m not _that_ drunk,” she paused, “yet.”

 

* * *

 

A giggle drifted across to Emma in her bed. She wasn’t quite sure how long she and Killian had spent out on the balcony before it got cold enough to drive them back in. Had they really polished of the remainder of the bottle? At some point she’d removed her jeans and was nestled beneath the blanket, in nothing but her tank top and panties. Killian’s rum sure packed a wallop. Another giggle and murmurs drew her back to wakefulness. Emma was on the far side, closest to the wall. Killian was in closer proximity to David and Mary Margaret’s bed. He huffed in apparent aggravation.

The mattress shifted with his weight as he turned toward her. Emma hazily remembered him offering to take the floor, but she’d scoffed and thrown back the covers to welcome him into her bed. She’d found she hadn’t rolled her eyes half as often as she usually did in his presence. He’d been attentive and had admitted he’d have risked getting tossed out of the arena defending her from the inebriated prat.

Emma cringed at the distinct lip smacking noises that broke the few moments of quiet she’d enjoyed. A wave of heat shot down between her legs. Although she was no voyeur, due to her distinct lack of love life, her own body seemed to be betraying her. Her rum soaked brain seemed to recall that Killian had in fact teased her about watching. _God, had she admitted that it was a turn on? Had she said that out loud?_

It didn’t help matters that Killian smelled good and this queen sized bed felt rather cozy at the moment.

He shifted and suddenly his warm breath was on her neck as he whispered a barely audible curse. He’d leaned in close, so his lips just barely brushed the shell of her ear.

“Swan, listening to their romantic exploits is rather distracting.”

“Tell me about it,” she whispered back. “Didn’t we give them enough privacy earlier? Are they going in for round two?”

Emma felt uncomfortable being a witness to her roommate’s love life. She squirmed, inadvertently tangling her legs with Killian’s. Like Emma, he’d stripped down to his boxer-briefs and t-shirt to sleep in. Now her foot could feel the soft hair that peppered his calf. She tried to eliminate the thought of David and Mary Margaret hooking up just a few feet away. This situation shouldn’t be affecting her this way. Never mind the fact that Killian was now nestled against her back; he’d buried his head deeper into her hair and burrowed into her pillow.

“Swan,” he whispered, “are you trying to play footsie with me?”

A low sigh from the other bed made Emma freeze in place. She could hear more shifting of sheets from across the way and she wished there was some way she could transport herself out of the room.

She turned her head slightly to whisper back at Killian, “I swear, if the bedsprings over there start squeaking I don’t know what I’ll do.”

She could feel the rumble of a chuckle from Killian. His arm snaked around to pull her back towards him. “You know, it just serves to remind me that I’d rather enjoy doing those things to you right now.” He’d breathed the proposition into her ear. Emma could feel his obvious arousal pressed against her backside.

“Are you trying to get me even more worked up than I already am?” she spoke in a hushed tone, hoping the other couple were too preoccupied to notice they’d awakened their hotel mates.

“Perhaps I am,” he interlaced his fingers with hers.

“What do you think is going on over there?” His murmuring voice next to her ear sparked a myriad of compromising images. Her skin felt warm beneath his arm draped over her hip.

“You’re not helping Killian.” She tried to disentangle her leg from his, but found herself unintentionally arching back into him. Emma imagined a tiny devil perched on her shoulder brandishing a pitchfork, encouraging her down this road to temptation.

“Perhaps we could find something to distract us from their amorous activities?” He teased. “Do you think his mouth is on her?” Killian trailed his fingers along the edge of her tank top. “If it were me, I’d be tasting the skin right here.” He stroked his fingers down along her hipbone, caressing along the top of her panties.

Emma knew this was a bad idea, but her heart had been closed off for so long, it felt nice to possibly allow someone in. The rest of her body didn’t give a damn about the emotional walls she’d built up, the rest of her body just wanted to take him _against_ a wall. She rolled toward him, pinning him back on the mattress. His hands fell away from her in surprise and Emma crawled up to press her lips near his ear.

“Yes, I suspect from the sound of it they’re into quite the necking session.” She rested her hand on his chest and relished the hammering of his heart. She stroked the soft cotton of his t-shirt and smirked when he jolted reflexively. Emma’s own heart was racing and she caught Killian’s gaze to see the same desire she felt, reflected back at her.

She pressed the length of her body against his. Heat curled low in her belly and she whispered in a hushed tone, “So what sort of distraction did you have in mind?” Emma had a few exciting ideas of what she’d like to do, and reached to palm him over the outside of his boxer-briefs. Killian bit his lip to keep from gasping too loud. Emma grinned when she saw his reaction and was about to sling her leg over his to straddle him when she was interrupted by another muffled moan from the other bed.

Emma couldn’t ignore the jolt of desire that shot south again. Killian exhaled and breathed another curse into her ear. “Damnit Swan, I can’t take much more of this.”

“Meet me in the bathroom?” she muttered and pressed her lips just below his ear. He nodded enthusiastically. “Wait five minutes; don’t want them to catch us.”

Emma quietly extricated herself from Killian’s hold and slipped down off the bed. It was dark, and she prayed that she wouldn’t stub her toe on the desk as she crept around the end of their bed. She paused, not daring to glance over at the activity going on in Mary Margaret’s bed. When she heard another moan she took the opportunity to quickly scoot by and make it to the corner where the bathroom door was cracked open. She slipped inside and from the glow of the nightlight she relaxed against the sink, confident she’d managed to avoid interrupting David and Mary Margaret, and also that she’d slipped by unnoticed.

She tried to reign in her lusty thoughts, but true to form, Killian didn’t listen to her directions and was slipping into the bathroom practically on her heels.

“Do you ever follow directions?” she scolded him.

“Couldn’t keep the lady waiting.” he gave a mock bow and turned the lock on the door to prevent any of their own interruptions.

Emma wasted no time in grabbing him and pulling him flush against her. Her fingers gathered the material of his t-shirt to draw him in for the kiss she’d been wanting to plant on him out on the balcony. She caught the grunt of surprise in her mouth as she finally sought to relieve some of the tension that had been building all night. His lips were as soft as she’d imagined, and he kissed as skillfully as she’d fantasized. She threaded her hands through the soft hair at the back of his head and pulled him closer. She couldn’t get enough of him, and he was perfectly willing to follow her lead. Her knees felt weak and she gripped Killian’s shoulders to keep her feet.

Killian slid his hands down over her sides, slipped them beneath her ass and boosted her onto the counter. He stepped in, even closer, between her legs to press against where she wanted him the most. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed herself against the ridge of his arousal. He pulled back from their kiss and inhaled sharply trying to catch his breath, possibly trying to reign himself in.

“Don’t stop,” Emma whispered.

He nuzzled his nose along her nape, eliciting a shiver down her back and settled his hand more firmly on her hip. He moved the strands of hair away from her neck and kissed her there, letting his tongue brush her skin.

His hand snaked up to graze against the material of her shirt. Her intake of breath urged him on and he palmed her breast gently. His eyes flashed and his hand inched lower to grip the hem of her tank top, exposing the skin of her stomach.

“Just take it off,” Emma moaned out quietly, and grabbed the hem of his shirt to yank it over his head. She didn’t mean to act so frantic, but the fervor with which they’d been kissing had her close to the edge of what she suspected would be a fantastic orgasm.

He slipped her shirt up over her head, pausing as her arms were raised to press his mouth along her collarbone, before tossing her tank top onto the floor. She gripped his head and pulled him closer as he nipped along the top of one breast and stroked the other. She was finding it more difficult to keep quiet, so she pulled him in for another kiss. He rocked against her and she could feel the heat of him through her underwear. God, just a few more strokes and she’d be falling apart.

“Christ, Emma,” he groaned quietly. “If you keep that up I’m not going to last.” She gripped him closer with her legs, circling her arms around his waist and grinding against him. She was finding it hard to believe she and Killian were mauling each other in the bathroom while Mary Margaret and David were hooking up just on the other side of the wall.

“I don’t care,” she panted. “This won’t be a one-time thing.” She captured his gaze, “I don’t want our first time to be in a shared hotel room.”

Killian pressed his forehead to Emma’s and grasped her arms, stilling her. He took a deep breath and began to step back.

“Hey, I didn’t say to stop.” Emma grumbled at him. She had already been so close, now was not the time for chivalry.

“Well, princess, seems to me you need to make it very clear what you’d like me to do.”

She tugged on the waistband of his briefs, “Let me spell it out for you.”

 

* * *

 

They were all gathered around the table taking advantage of the free continental breakfast the hotel offered. Emma was just happy there was coffee. She needed the jolt of caffeine to shake the cobwebs from her head (and something to wash down the aspirin for her hangover). There weren’t too many guests milling around _thank god_. She felt drained, or sated perhaps would be the better term. She had to hide the grin that threatened to break out on her face as she pictured Killian’s head between her legs. She grabbed a doughnut and shuffled over to where David, Killian and Mary Margaret had settled.

Mary Margaret earnestly spread cream cheese on her bagel. She kept her head down, intent on her task.

“How’d you sleep?” Emma asked her with a smug grin. She could see the tips of David’s ears turn bright red.

“I found I had trouble sleeping.” Killian chimed in. “What about you Swan?”

“Not the most restful night’s sleep for me either.” She and Killian shared a secret smile. Neither of them had gotten much sleep because they’d been too busy with each other.

“Mattress seemed a bit lumpy. Tossed and turned all night. You have that problem mate?” Killian pinned David with a knowing look.  They couldn’t help but revel in the embarrassment that their hotel mates were feeling.

Mary Margaret cleared her throat, “Well, I slept like a baby.”

Killian raised an eyebrow, “What, you mean up every three hours?”

Everyone shared a look and burst into laughter.

 

 


End file.
